Rain
Perfil thumb|275px *'Nombre:' 비 / Bi / Rain/ *'Nombre verdadero:' 정지훈 / Jung Ji Hoon (Jeong Ji Hun) *'También conocido como:' Rain (Occidente) / Pi (Japón) / Yu (China) *'Apodo:' Collie (Perro) *'Profesión:' Cantante, actor, modelo, bailarín y Productor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 25 - Junio - 1982 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Signo zodiacal: '''Cáncer *'Signo chino: Perro *'''Estatura: 185 cm *'Peso:' 75 kg *'Grupo sanguíneo:' O *'Agencia:' J. Tune Camp, William Morris (U.S.A) *'Fan club oficial:' Clouds Dramas *Fugitive (KBS2, 2010) *A Love to Kill (KBS, 2005) *Banjun Drama (SBS, 2005) *Full House (KBS2, 2004) *Sang Doo, Let's Go To School (KBS2, 2003) *Orange (SBS, 2002) Sitcom Películas *R2B: Return to Base (2012) *Ninja Assassin (2009) *Meteoro-Speed Racer (2008) *I'm a Cyborg, But That's OK (2006) Anuncios Publicitarios 2008 *CLEAR for Men (Asia) *Miiow Sports (Japón) *KB Card Leather Style (con Lee Hyo Ri) *Nikkon CoolPix S600 (Corea) *[Telecom|Sk Telecom (Corea con Yoo In Young) *Anycall Samsung (con Victoria Song) (Corea / China) 2007 *LG's Pc y Monitor, "Xpion" y "Flaton" (toda Asia) *KB Star Card (Corea) *Clear Men (Islas Filipinas /Singapur /Malasia) *Calvin Klein Jeans (Korea) *Da un paresido al Integrante de Ft Island Choi Min Hwa *(2006) PEPSI Commercial ( with Christina Aguilera) Discografia 'Discografia Coreana' 'Albums' {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="width: 500px; " {| class = "wikitable collapsible collapsed" ! style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 153, 255); "|'Album' ! style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 153, 255); "|'Informacion' ! style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 153, 255); "|'Lista de canciones' |- |Archivo:Vol1front.jpg | style="text-align: center; "| 'Vol.1 ~ Bad Guy ' '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''28.04.2002 | #Intro # Ak su Handshake # Na ppeun nam ja Guy  #Na Me  #Ik suk chi an a seo Get Used to It #Baby baby #An nyeong ee ran mal dae shin of Saying Goodbye # Neo cheo reom (Featuring bada) Like You # Na ron an doe ni (Featuring Hooni Hoon, Ho In Chang) not Me?  #Wae Why? # What's Love featuring Danny, Lexy, 별 and JYP |- |Archivo:Vol2z.jpg | Vol.2 ~ How To Avoid The Sun Fecha de lanzamiento: 16.10.2003 | #2003.10.16 #알면서 - You Already Knew #난 또 니가 좋은거야 - Why Do I Love You Again #왜 하필 - How Come #나에게 너는 - I to You #너마저 - Even You #내가 유명해지니 좋니 - Do You Love Me Or My Fame #태양을 피하는 방법 Mix - Ways To Avoid The Sun #화성에서 온 남자 금성에서 온 여자 - Me #아쉬운 빈 공간 - The Empty Space #안녕이란 말대신 Remix - Instead of Goodbye #태양을 피하는 방법 - Ways To Avoid The Sun #태양이 떠도 - Even When The Sun Rises |- |Archivo:Vol3d.jpg | Vol.3 ~ It's RAINing Fecha de lanzamiento: 08.10.2004 | #Hago Shipeossdeon Mal (Words I Wanted to Say) # It's Raining   #I do # Familiar face   #11 days   #Quiz   #My groove   #Nan # Biggest thing   #Wanna talk   #But I love you   #Chajayo Find You # No no no   #To you   #I love you |- |Archivo:Fffym9wo1ig3.jpg | Vol.4 ~ Rain's World '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''14.10.2006 | #Rain's World # I'm coming (Feat. Tablo) # With u # In my bed 누웠던 침대 # Not a single day 하루도 # Casiopeia (Feat. Im Jung Hee) (feat. 임정희)  #Him & Me (Feat. Dynamic Duo) #Don't stop   #Touch Ya (Feat. TaeWon 태완. K.A.C-Luv)   #Move on   #Oh Yeah (Feat. Al)   #Friends (Feat.Tigher JK)   #To My Friends (Outro)  #Na 나 (B-Garage Remix) |- |Archivo:Vol5r.jpg | Vol.5 ~ Rainism Fecha de lanzamiento: 15.10.2008 | #My Way (Intro)   #Rainism # Only You   #Love Story  #사랑이라는 건 Love Is) #내 여자 Girl # You # Fresh Woman  #더 끌려 (Feat. 태완 A.K.A C-Luv) # 고개 돌려   #9월 12일 12 # My Way # Rainism Remix |- |Archivo:Birainue4.jpg | Rainism ~ Asian 'Especial Version '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''15/10/2008 ''Idioma: Japones,Chino, Ingles | *15 Rainism (Chinese Version) *16 Love Story 0912......After (Chinese Version) *17 Rainism (English Version) *18 Love Story 0912......After (English Version) *19 Rainism (Japanese Version) *20 Love Story (Japanese Version) |- |Archivo:Rain-back-to-basic4.jpg | 'Bi Rain - Back To The Basic ' 'Fecha Lanzamiento: '''06-04-2010 | # 널 붙잡을 노래 #Hip Song #One #똑같아 (Same) #Love Song (English Version) |} 'Single 'Discografia Japonesa' 'Album' 'Singles' Premios Curiosidades *'Debut:' El 13 de Mayo de 2002 como cantante, con su primer álbum Bad Guy / 나쁜 남자. * Familia: 'Padre y una hermana menor llamada Hanna. *'Educación: Universidad Kyung Hee (Departamento de Música Post Moderna). *'Talentos:' Actuación, Baile, coreógrafo, diseñador y empresario *'Relaciones comentadas: '''Posibles relaciones, según la prensa, con las actrices Lee Hyo Ri (también cantante), Lee Da Hee y Kim Sun Ah. *'Relaciones confirmadas: Con la actriz y modelo Kim Tae Hee *'Idiomas: '''Inglés y coreano *Le gustan las chicas de doble personalidad, lindas en el dia pero sexys en la noche. *Una vez esperó fuera de la casa de una chica, durante toda la noche, sólo para poder verla, ya que le gustaba. Eso para él es verdadero amor. *Aunque su nombre artistico es solo Rain, o Bi (Significando ambos lluvia), entre los fans extranjeros suele ser llamado Bi Rain, o Rain Bi, lo que es un error común nacido de las traducciones de sus noticias o canciones, en las que se le solía nombrar como Bi (Rain) o Rain (Bi). Con el tiempo los fans omitieron los paréntesis. *Es considerado uno de los solistas más importantes no sólo de Corea del Sur, sino de toda Asia. *Dicen que Junho de 2PM se parece mucho a Rain.. *Rain odia utilizar ropa interior, y de ahí la razón de tener pánico a que se le rompan sus pantalones. Dice que usa ropa interior sólo para campañas promocionales, ya que ésta le impide moverse bien y hace unas marcas poco estéticas en los pantalones. *Se rasura todo el cuerpo *Bi, durante su gira '"RAINY DAY 2005 Tour", comenzada en Seúl realizó una actuación exclusiva en el Madison Square Garden (Nueva York) de 2 horas de duración. *Su 2ª gira asiática se llamó Rain's Coming Tour. Ésta se inició en Seúl (Corea del Sur) en Diciembre de 2006. *Su 4º álbum, "I'm Coming", salió al mercado internacional el 16 de Octubre de 2006. *Estuvo trabajando con 3LW y otras famosas celebridades americanas el que resultaría ser su debut oficial en los Estados Unidos en el 2007. *Tras la finalización de su último Tour, Rain's Coming Tour, en Junio de 2007, concluyó, así mismo, su contrato con la compañía JYP Entertainment. Se sabe que recibió generosísimas ofertas llevadas a cabo por parte de casi todas las discográficas asiáticas más influyentes. Las cifras sobrepasaron los 10 billones de won. *Tras haber finalizado con JYP Entertaiment,finalmente, creó su propia compañia "J. Tune Entertainment", conocida anteriormente como Rainy Entertainment. Todo ello, sin haber perdido el contacto con sus antiguos mentores y, a su vez, fichó por la agencia William Morris, para su debut internacional. *En 2007 también apareció en el listado de las Personas más hermosas del mundo de la revista People. *Rain fue escogido como parte del elenco de la película de acción y aventura de los hermanos Wachowski, estrenada en el 2008, "Speed Racer (Meteoro la película)". Debutando así en Hollywood como Taejo Togokhan al lado de Emile Hirsch y Christina Ricci. *Ha apadrinado a 3 grupos, tanto en el baile com el canto, estos son 2PM, Wonder Girls y MBLAQ. *La primera banda masculina de su compañía discográfica fueron los "MBLAQ", un grupo de chicos entrenados por el mismo Rain que debutaron en uno de sus conciertos el 9 de Octubre del 2009 *El 26 de Novimbre 2009, se estrenó en Hollywood la pelicula "Ninja assassin" en la cual Bi tiene el papel protagonista. *Rain hizo historia en los MTV Movie Awards 2010, al convertirse en el primer coreano en ganar en dicho festival y el tercer asiático ganador de un premio MMA después de Jackie Chan y Lucy Liu. *Se rumorea entre sus fans que Megan Fox dijo de él que era su chico soñado y que era muy guapo, por lo que lo invitó a cenar. Pero que Rain no estaba interesado. *En el año 2011 declaró ante la prensa coreana que le llama mucho la atencion las mujeres de el pais de Colombia, y que le atraen mucho las mujeres de ojos claros. la prensa a investigado y personas cercanas dicen que le gusta mucho una chica con nombre de Ana Maria, la cual observo en unas fotos. *En el 2006 y 2011 fué elegido como una de 'Las 100 personas más influyentes del mundo' por la revista TIME, apareciendo en la lista oficial de la edición impresa; y además, los años 2007, 2008 y 2011 fué elegido como 'La persona más influyente del mundo' en la encuesta on-line de la misma revista. *En Happy Together ''dijo que sólo tarda 5 minutos en ducharse. *Ingresó al servicio militar el 11 de Octubre del 2011, llevando a cabo sus últimos conciertos de '"The Best Show"' en Seúl los días 24 y 25 de Septiembre de ese mismo año, respectivamente. *No pudo participar en las promociones de su pelicula '"R2B Return to Base"''' (2012), la cual dejó grabada antes de ingresar a su servicio militar, debido a que a los soldados no se les permite realizar ese tipo de actividades durante su alistamiento. *Se espera que complete su servicio militar el 10 de Julio del 2013. *El primero de enero se confirmó que está en una relación desde hace 1 mes con la actriz y modelo Kim Tae Hee Ver Página Enlaces *Página Oficial *Página Oficial (Japón) *Página Oficial (Alemania) *Perfil (Nate) *HanCinema *Twitter Oficial Galería 10.25-20rain2-small.jpg 28-20100408_rain_bi_1.jpg 484e5666_20080221_423817485f4298739986bw9wjhdi8gys.jpg 001731.jpg 20100902_rain_bi1.jpg a0029007_4c8a87e06c055.jpg Bi_rain-2-1.jpg Images5.jpg Rainmt2.jpg Rain2.jpg 070731 ent 2.jpg Full house(14).jpg 1148660867rk8.jpg asiastreet.jpg 13vd.jpg 20110218_rain_esquire_1.jpg 20110218_rain_esquire_2.jpg 20110218_rain_esquire_3.jpg 20110218_rain_esquire_5.jpg 20100519_cartier_1 rain.jpg rain-fugitive-plan-b.jpg 20110331202714840.jpg bi.jpg 20110412_rain_bi_7.jpg rainzzzz.jpg 20110427_rain.jpg 03yyy.jpg 8208-sj3fp0q8em.jpg 2222A9839051-57.jpg Rain-9.jpg 20100915_eab949f653e14d36ffafcoxwqb9gpkf3.jpg Todas_Merecen_Tenerla_=).jpg 310956_10150484696362589_302237187588_11348174_1556312132_n.jpg birain_(2).jpg rain_militar.jpg Videografía thumb|right|300px thumb|300px|left|Rain’s “Busan Woman”thumb|right|300pxthumb|300px|left|Bi Rain - I Do thumb|right|300px|Rain (Bi) - Rainism (English Version)thumb|left|300px|Bi(Rain) - Don't Stopthumb|right|300px|Rain - Love songthumb|left|300px|Rain Bi~Love Story Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:kbailarin Categoría:KModelo Categoría:J.Tune Camp